Unpredictable Love
by Enchanted0ne
Summary: Valeria Lepidus. She is Alice and Jasper's lifetime friend. They wanted her to help Carlisle with a particular problem, persuaded by the desperate look in the pixie's eyes, Valeria found herself helping the Cullens with the confrontation with the Volturi. (I'm sorry I suck at summaries) Rated T just in case. Caius/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm creating a new Caius story so.. I hope you love it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight.**

**RATING: Teen**

**What Valeria looks like is on my profile**

* * *

******I**

"Such a shame to kill a beauty." A fair-haired female hummed to herself as she held up a man by the throat that looked to be in his early 30's. He batted her arm weakly as she squeezed tighter "But I'd just love to taste that tantalizing blood running through your veins." She trailed off as she leaned in and parted her lips to prepare for her bite but someone called out to her.

"Valeria!" A wind-chime like voice called out. The vampiress growled impatiently and dropped the struggling human to scowl at the person-or vampire-that disrupted her meal. The scowl dropped immediately and was replaced with a warm smile as she saw her best friends, Alice and Jasper. "I don't have much time. I need you to go to Carlisle's! He'll explain to you what is happening, please." The pixie was practically begging the Greek nomad.

The unnamed vampire hummed in thought "Very well. I do it only for you two though. Begone now, continue on your journey to wherever your feet takes you, friends." Right after she said that, the two were gone, leaving the whimpering human trying to crawl away behind the vampire. She grinned maliciously and quickly pounced on the man, sinking her fangs into his jugular vein. It instantly popped and the spicy, yet sweet crimson fluid flowed into her mouth like a waterfall.

Quickly draining the human, she alighted him on fire with her lighter and licked the blood from the edges of her port-red lips. She turned around and started walking away in the direction of Carlisle's house "Now I wonder what Carlisle needs this time." The fair-haired vampire mused silently to herself as she picked up the pace till the world was a blur around her. She passed many cities and small villages, all the while wanting to stop and get a drink but Alice seemed desperate. She had no time to lose.

After many sunrises and sunsets, she reached Washington after killing one more human in California who accidentally spotted her. She stopped running and instead, jogged up the Cullen's porch and knocked twice. While waiting, she looked up at the cloudy sky and smiled. She liked Washington. The door opened to reveal Edward.

He looked at the vampire in front of him with surprise but then his expression morphed into a glare. "Come in." He said softly, but the nomad caught the hint of resentment in his tone.

As the woman walked past him, she stopped mid-step "I would mind your tone,_ boy_." She warned with a hiss before continuing to walk towards the living room. 16 pairs of red eyes and 10 pairs of golden eyes landed on her. _Ah,_ The vampiress thought with dry humor. _The Egyptian, Irish, Romanian and the Amazon coven came to their aid as well._ She remained perfectly still like them. Eventually, one of the animal drinkers spoke up "Who are you?"

The mysterious woman looked over to the one who asked. It was a blonde female with curls that landed just above her petite shoulders. "Such a warm greeting." She said in a sardonic manner before turning to Carlisle. "Alice sent me. She told me you needed help."

"Alice?" Shocked murmurs repeated her names. "D-Did she say anything?" A brunette asked cautiously. This woman had golden eyes as well. Were all animal drinkers so inquisitive? Her mate, which was Edward, shot her a look.

"She said nothing, though she looked as if she was in a hurry." Waving it off, she turned back to the Olympic Coven's leader "Carlisle. Tell me what has happened. Why do you need so many vampires?" She asked softly with a critical look in her eye.

Carlisle heaved a great sigh, though it was really unnecessary. "The Volturi are coming. Irina thought that Renesmee was an immortal child with her beauty and powers so she reported it to them. Alice had foreseen this and she warned us before leaving the next day. She and Jasper left without a trace. We've been gathering witnesses to help us convince the Volturi that she isn't immortal. I only pray that you help us, Valeria."

The Greek Nomad crossed her arms and shrugged "Okay. So where's this supposed child?" Edward glared at Valeria and she snarled back menacingly. She hated when people showed any form of resentment toward her. A horrid stench assaulted her senses and it took her entire willpower to not gag.

Valeria also heard a heartbeat which was accelerating quickly. She turned around to see a shape-shifter and the child. Indeed, she was beautiful. Mahogany curls fell gently over her shoulders, a small form and dirty-brown eyes stared back at her. At this, she knew that Renesmee was indeed not immortal. The child moved towards Valeria but she shook her head and smiled down at the small infant "You do not need to prove to me, young one. I know you are not immortal by that look in your eyes."

"So, you will help us?" Carlisle asked hopefully.

The vampiress turned around and smirked "Of course I will. I would _love_ to see their reactions to my appearance."

* * *

**Yep. I started a new Caius story on here! :D**

**Including this, I have 4 stories going on right now so.. updates might be irregular :P**

**Recap;**

**A mysterious Greecian Nomad is sent by Alice and Jasper to Carlisle's house. When she arrives, Edward shows her hostility which in turn, Valeria reacts the same way. Carlisle explains the situation and Valeria declines Renesmee's offer to prove. Why? Why is Edward so hostile to Valeria? What is her relationship to the Volturi? Everything will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who Favorited, Alerted, or put a review on my story! :D I really appreciate it.**

**On with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga. I only own my own character.**

**RATING: Teen**

* * *

**II**

Valeria was in Oregon to hunt before the battle. She'd be back in a few minutes but she took a small detour. A noise halted her though; panting, footsteps, and a thud. Curious, she flickered over to the side of a building and crouched down to watch. What she saw stunned her. Demetri and Felix along with the Witch Twins were in the dark alleyway. _So not my luck._ Valeria mentally groaned as she saw the three kings. Her sight stayed on the silver ancient one though. He looked no different from a thousand years ago.

Silky blonde hair reaching to his shoulders, piercing crimson eyes, an angular face that looked as if his looks could rival the gods, and that scowl that was permanent on his beautiful face. She growled lightly and decided to make her exit to avoid detection. She rose and fled quickly, though she met eyes with Caius briefly before she ran. _That bastard._ She hissed as she ran back to Washington. Venom tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of the events over the past centuries. Throwing the thought away, she scowled and returned at nightfall.

The witnesses were already gathered and the shape-shifter was busy gathering logs for a fire. Soon a bonfire was up and everyone was seated around it, telling stories while Bella stayed with Nessie inside the tent.

But Valeria stood alone in the shadows, looking at the mountains in the distance. The cold didn't affect her but she wore a grey asymmetrical cape with no sleeves over a black shirt, skinny jeans, and black high-heeled boots that reached her knee. If you looked closer, it wasn't actually modern clothes, it was actually from her time. She heard soft footfalls behind her and Bella appeared beside her. "Thank you... for helping us."

The fair-haired vampire sighed and looked over to the brunette with a smirk "It's no problem at all. Your child is special. Hardly any other mothers survive birthing a hybrid."She turned her head back towards the mountains. "Your shield seems powerful as well." Bella knew that the vampiress beside her was referring to the time when Kate helped her train her shield.

"...Do you have a gift?" She asked quietly, biting her thumbnail a bit.

Valeria chuckled darkly "Of course I do. It's the power to make anyone's insides shatter in an instant." She trailed off, noticing the slight tilt in Bella's head. "I'm guessing you're wondering about why the Volturi is not hunting me down right now." The mother nodded slightly and Valeria's crimson eyes fogged slightly with the memories. "You see, back in 110 AD, they did find me in Greece. I saw Caius, and he saw me. We were true mates." She smiled wistfully. "But that was not to last."

Bella turned her head fully to look at the ancient "What do you mean? Shouldn't you be like... weak already? Edward told me that true mates can't stand to be apart from one another because their souls are tied together with the love they hold with one another.."

"Ah, therein lies your answer." Valeria whispered, when Bella looked confused, she decided to elaborate. "Caius fell in love with a mortal for her beauty, thus our love was... let's say, it was a hindrance to him so he locked me up in a tower. I despise being locked up, but I noticed three days later, Caius was with the girl. She was not a mortal anymore... she was immortal. Felix and Demetri visited me every single day, always checking up on me. After many conversations I found out that woman's name was Athenodora."

She paused, her lips slightly curled in a soft growl "Indeed, I resented Athenodora for a few decades, but over time, I learned that there was nothing to actually hate. I gave up on Caius' and I's love once he married her and I escaped. He was not good for me anyway.." She laughed softly "Why am I even telling my past to you, young one?"

Bella smiled softly "Maybe I have another gift of making people open up to others easily."

"Possibly so." Valeria agreed and the two walked back to the bonfire just as the sky started to light up.

* * *

The female stood next to Esme as the small group waited for the Volturi to come. Carlisle hugged his wife softly trying to reassure her that everything would be okay. Valeria crossed her arms under her grey cape that stopped at the waist and she sighed as everything went silent, everything except for the occasional nervous murmurs going around the group.

Everyone heard the wind whirling rapidly across the field, the snow being crushed under many feet in the forest, and the soft whispers of cloaks flapping gently in the wind. Valeria smirked in anticipation and shifted her weight to her right leg, it was such a human gesture that it shocked many of the witnesses present.

The wind stopped and in sight came the Volturi walking away from the covers of the trees towards the group.

* * *

**Hell yeah I posted this way earlier than expected but I'm just wayyyyy too excited to sit still.**

_**Sorry if the chapters are short.**_

**Recap;**

**Valeria is in Oregon to hunt one last time but she runs across the Volturi. After that, she returns to the Cullens and ends up telling Bella her tragic past and as they wait for the Volturi, Valeria seems to be observing everything around her. What will happen next?**

**Stay with me and find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again for all those who Alerted/Favorited/Reviewed on my story! I seriously apologize that each chapter is short.. but this one is long! :D**

**I'm trying to get to more CaiusxValeria so... yeah XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. I only own my own character.**

**RATED: Teen**

* * *

**III**

The Volturi line expanded as they proceeded to advance forward towards the small group of witnesses, their gait as smooth as if they were part of the wind. As they moved, they seemed to follow a silent command until the center of the line was the deepest shade of black while the outer edges of the group were a slightly lighter shade of grey than the usual. Then suddenly, they stopped. Everyone knew why; the wolves had came and now they were mingling in the ranks of the vampires. Valeria smirked at the cowled vampires across the field, and just as she did that, they removed their hoods and her eyes roamed over the familiar faces, stopping at one. Athenodora's. The queen looked bored and rather dull, very different from around a thousand years ago.

More vampires cloaked in black or grey emerged from the trees behind them. With a glare, she noticed that they were outnumbered, causing a slight growl to escape Valeria's full lips. Esme and Carlisle shot her a look and she silenced but her chest rumbled softly. The Volturi's faces were masked; they were too disciplined to show any kind of emotion. "Do I speak?" Carlisle mumbled, the words flowing from the doctor's lips so swiftly that it didn't seem to move at all.

"It's most likely the only chance you'll get." Edward mumbled back in the same fashion as his 'father.' Valeria snorted, causing a glare from Edward and a raised brow from Esme.

"The only chance? Come on, who do you think I _am_? I am Valeria Lepidus and I _always_ have a lot of chances." She snapped at Edward silently, not wanting to draw attention. She never liked Edward. When she met him when he was only a newborn, he was not controlling his thirst very well so she gave him a lecture, though she almost got her head ripped off as payment. Carlisle sighed and shook his head softly at our supposed small banter.

He squared out his shoulders and walked forward from Bella's protective shield around us hesitantly "Aro, my friend, it has been centuries since we last met." Silence. Absolute silence. Valeria almost laughed at the situation but instead, she settled for a small snicker, causing Esme to roll her eyes.

Aro moved forward, his physical shield also named Renata moved along with him as if she were his shadow. As one, the Volturi line instantly reacted, crouching slightly and pulling their lips back in a snarl. The only ones who didn't crouch were Marcus, Caius, The Wives, and their guards. "Peace my dears." Aro said softly as he continued walking a few steps before stopping "Fair words Carlisle, but a little out of place considering the battalion you've assembled to kill me along with my dear ones." He raised a brow in questioning.

Carlisle tensed slightly and denied it softly with a slight shake of his head. He held out his right hand "You only need to read my thoughts to see that I have not committed the crime that you have come to punish me for." Aro's other eyebrow shot up.

"Then move aside and let me punish those responsible." A snarl emitted from the Greek Nomad, drawing a few gazes to her. "As nothing would please me more than to preserve your life this day, friend." Carlisle shook his head once more and was about to speak again when the blonde angel which Valeria called her _true mate_ stepped up beside Aro.

Caius hissed "So many pointless laws and rules you create yourself Carlisle." He paused before giving the Olympic Coven leader one of his infamous glares. Man, if looks could kill then Carlisle would be dead right now. "Why do you defend our first and absolute law?" He snarled.

"Caius, there is no rule broken, if you-"

"We see the child, Carlisle. Do not treat us as fools." Caius interrupted Carlisle with a hiss.

"She is not an immortal. She is not a vampire, I can prove this if you just give me a few-"

"If she is not an immortal child, then why have you assembled an army to go against us?" The white-haired ancient interrupted Carlisle again. Truly, it was getting on Valeria's nerves. But since she knew her mate so well, she knew that he was doing all that was possible to start a fight that they didn't know that they couldn't win. Even now, the mating bond was trying to pull her closer to Caius but she refused to move an inch, instead she scowled just as Carlisle sighed and tried to explain himself once more.

"Witnesses, Caius, just as you and Aro have brought along with you." Carlisle gestured behind him to the angry little group. "Any one of them can tell you that she is not an immortal. The human flush of heat in her cheeks, that you can see clearly."

Caius took a quarter of a step forward, snarling with such rage, he was able to spit out "Artifice!" He looked so scary that most of the main guard in the Volturi line flinched slightly. "Where is the informer?" He snapped, craning his head backwards, "Bring her forward!" Valeria noticed Irina. She furrowed her brows, _why was Laurent's mate here?_ The Greecian vampire was good friends with that American nomad but he suddenly disappeared. Once Irina stood in front of Caius, he moved forward and slapped the vampiress in the face.

Tanya, Kate, and Valeria hissed quite loudly in synchronicity, but Esme tugged on her arm gently and shook her head to not try and provoke the Volturi. It didn't seem to hurt, but it looked as if someone were slapping a pitiful dog that had done something wrong. "Is that the child you saw?" Caius hissed, pointing a clawed finger at Nessie. Even though Valeria just met the Denali vampire, she felt an instant friendly bond between them. Laurent had always complimented and boasted about his mate whenever he had the chance, just to piss Valeria off.

But right before the American Nomad left, he had begged her that whenever she saw his mate, they should become friends. Now, she felt the friendly pull to Irina. The Denali looked like she had a bit of fire in her eyes as she turned and looked at the child, inspecting her closely for the first time. Confusion was etched onto her perfect face. "Well?" Caius growled impatiently.

"I-I'm not sure. This child is bigger. She's grown since the last I've saw but-" She started hesitantly but Caius' furious gasp interrupted her. He was seriously starting to get on Valeria's nerves with all the interruptions and stuff. But before anything could happen, Aro flickered to his brother's side and gently touched Caius' shoulder.

"Peace brother. We need to sort this out, there is no reason to be hasty." He reprimanded softly. Caius huffed and turned his back on Irina. "Now my dear," Aro continued in a fake sweet manner "Show me what you are trying to tell us." He held out his hand and once Irina placed her's in his, he clasped it firmly. It lasted five seconds before Aro pulled away and smirked at the other ancient who was sulking silently. "See my dear brother? There are easier ways to get what we want." Valeria knew what he meant and glared holes into the back of his head. His gaze flickered quickly over his witnesses and coven before his piercing gaze flickered to ours.

Our gaze met and his smile widened considerably before he turned back to Caius. "We have a mystery on our hands. It seems the child has grown, yet this vampire's memories clearly state that this child is an immortal..." He trailed off. Carlisle held out his hand again but Aro hesitated "I would like to hear from someone more central. Edward. As the child clings to your newborn mate." He spat out the last word. Edward stiffened considerably and Valeria stifled her laugh with a soft cough.

Eventually, after a final look and a kiss on the forehead for his wife and child, he started to walk across the field, clasping Carlisle's shoulder briefly in the process. Esme whimpered softly, her terror for her son breaking through her motherly façade. Valeria hushed her softly as Edward reached the midpoint in the distance, now he was more closer to them than he was to the small group. Bella suddenly broke into a startled laugh, bringing everyone's attention to her as if she'd gone crazy.

As Edward stopped in front of Aro, he lifted his chin up arrogantly and gave him his hand. Renata looked nervous in Aro's shadow while Caius' scowl looked as if it would've creased his beautiful face permanently. Jane smirked and Alec looked tense as if he was just about ready to take away the Cullen's senses. Aro immediately took Edward's hand fearlessly and minutes passed. Eventually, the guard started murmuring nervously. Caius barked a sharp order of silence making a small laugh escape from Valeria's lips once more.

Why Valeria was laughing so much was because she found it amusing. All of it. From the small child Renesmee to the angry Edward. Apparently Caius heard it and was about to snap at the person that did but when his eyes landed on his mate, his gaze faltered for a brief second before he masked it up again. Valeria caught the look though. It was full of regret, anguish, and hopeful love. She was about to debate about a certain subject before Aro finally straightened up again. "You see?"

"Yes." Aro breathed, his voice full of unveiled awe "I doubt whether any two among gods or mortals have ever seen quite so clearly." Everyone looked at the ruler in disbelief. _Everyone._ Even the disciplined faces of the guard were filled with disbelief. "May I meet her?" Aro asked, his tone almost pleading.

"What is the meaning of this, Aro?" Caius snapped before the Cullen boy could even open his mouth to reply. Aro murmured something which Valeria missed but it made the ancient hiss with fury and impatience. Aro still had not released Aro's hand.

"Peace, brother." Aro cautioned with a slight edge to his voice. Again, Aro asked; "Will you introduce me to your daughter?" After a few more moments, Aro smiled "I think a compromise on this one point is certainly acceptable, under the circumstances. We will meet in the middle." He released Edwards hand and instead, he swung his arm over the Cullen's shoulder as if they were old buddies. They started walking and by instinct, the guard started to walk forward as well but Aro raised a hand negligently without even so much of a glance backwards. "Hold, my dears. Truly, they mean us no harm."

Renata whimpered in anxiety and Edward suggested that Aro should bring two guards. Which he chose Demetri and Felix. Valeria scoffed silently but Edward told Bella to bring Renesmee and some friends. She looked behind her and scanned the crowd before her eyes landed on three of the vampires on her side. "Jacob? Emmett? Valeria?" She whispered. The Greek nomad shared a look with Esme and she smiled softly. The three of them then walked forward, Valeria a little bit more carefree and without any tenseness in her form.

They walked towards the center of the field, all the while, both sides looked at their each respective allies in worry and preparation if it ever even came to a fight. Valeria walked behind Bella and Renesmee while Jacob and Emmett flanked her. She felt Caius' burning gaze on her and she kept her arms under her cape, shifting her weight to her left leg this time as she waited for this to end already. Uninterested, she tuned out the words spoken and looked around her.

The soft falling of the snow intrigued her and the forest for some reason. Forks was bathed in a sea of white, but the only colors that stood out were the pine-green hues of the forest. A hiss interrupted her thoughts though and her attention was immediately shifted to Isabella as she calmly looked behind Jane as she hissed, displeased about something. Apparently, Aro sent me a brief nod in acknowledgment before turning his attention back onto the hybrid.

"Please?" Renesmee asked sweetly after several thoughtful minutes passed. As always, Valeria had the tendency to shove out the world and be in her own.

"Of course, I have no intention of harming your loved ones, my dear Renesmee." Maggie hissed at the lie behind us and Valeria scoffed, already impatient to vent out her boredness on an object. "I wonder..." Aro whispered thoughtfully as his gaze flickered to Jacob then to the pack behind them, it was filled with longing.

"It doesn't work that way." Edward gritted his teeth together, his tone suddenly harsh and unwelcoming.

"Just an errant thought." Aro shrugged innocently, yet the nomad knew that his thoughts were always _far_ from innocent.

Edward seemed to be holding back a harsh retort "They don't belong to us Aro. They don't follow our commands that way. They're here because they want to be." As if finally understanding, the mutt beside Renesmee growled menacingly at Aro for the insult of the thought of serving 'leeches.'

"They seem quite attached to you though," He hummed thoughtfully "And your young mate and your . . . family... _Loyal._" He caressed the word as if it were the most interesting word he'd ever known.

"They're committed to protecting human life. That is why they're here. That makes us coexist with us... unless you're rethinking on how to live your own lifestyle."

Aro laughed merrily as if that wasn't an insult thrown at him "You misjudge me, Young Edward. It was just an errant thought." He repeated. "None of us can control our animalistic sides. You know that." His milky-red eyes flashed with a hidden emotion that Valeria didn't quite catch. When Jacob whined, wanting an explanation, Edward explained it softly and there was a moment of silence. Then ear-piercing snarls filled the air. Sam barked loudly, silencing them all. "Obviously this _lot_ has picked it's side." Aro laughed.

Edward hissed and leaned forward, as if he were about to pounce. Demetri and Felix crouched down as well, but before anyone could do anything, Valeria added the slightest pressure to Edward's left wrist, Demetri's neck, and Felix's leg. All three took a sharp inhale of pain while the Greek nomad grinned in satisfaction. Aro smirked and waved his guards off to hold back. The two guards immediately stood up and rubbed their aching limbs.

Edward, Bella, Jacob, and Emmett started to walk backwards as the Volturi were waved forward by Aro. Valeria retreated last as she would be more of a defense than Jacob who was silently trailing beside her. All the while, Jake bared his fangs at the Volturi who seemed unfazed. Valeria laughed as Renesmee tugged on Jacob's tail, keeping him walking as if he was a dog walking in the park.

* * *

After many minutes of Caius arguing with Aro about the alliances and werewolves, Edward cleared his throat, making Caius' infuriated gaze fall on him. "Caius, it's the middle of the day." Edward pointed out, his tone slightly exasperated "These are not Children of the Moon, clearly."

"You create mutants here." The ancient spat back vehemently. So, after that little disagreement, Caius wanted to talk to Irina of her purposes again. So after a little chit chat, everyone found out that Irina went to the Cullens to get revenge for her dead mate, Laurent. She claimed that the Cullen's were innocent and that she took full responsibility. Valeria's eyes widened and she was about to say something but everything happened too quickly once Caius gave a signal.

Three guards lunged forward, their grey cloaks billowed about them, hiding the scene. The sound of metal tearing apart filed the silent air and Caius slipped through to the heart of the little bunch and a horrible shriek could be heard before the flames tore free of the restraint and climbed up into the sky, dragging clumps of dark grey smoke along with it. The guards stepped away, leaving Caius standing there with a malicious smirk.

Everything happened at once. Kate and Tanya started to lunge towards the Volturi line with maddened cries of fury. Valeria started to hold onto Kate, but the electric current running through the vampiress' body was too much and she fell to the snow on her knees. Eventually, after Emmett and Rosalie being shocked as well, Garett calmed Kate down. Valeria noticed that Carlisle held Tanya in check and she stood, casting a small glare at Caius who looked impassive.

Carlisle reasoned with the two Denali's that no good would come out of vengance. Silence returned except for the faint breathing of the wolves and Renesmee as well as their beating hearts. Valeria strayed away from the matter at hand until Edward snarled silently at something. She looked up and saw Aro drifting towards the witnesses with Renata, Felix, and Demetri trailing close behind him. She backed away a bit, standing beside Esme once more.

"Ah, Amun, my southern fried! It has been centuries since you have last visited me." Aro said with what seemed like warmness.

The Egyptian Coven leader was rigid with anxiety "Time means little to nothing for me. I never notice it's passing." He mumbled, his wife and mate, Kebi stood beside him, frozen with fear. They proceeded to talk about 'new additions' which Valeria knew that the subject was about Benjamin and Tia. Suppressing an annoyed sigh, Valeria looked away once more, trying to figure out what time of the day it was at the moment.

"Valeria. Fate has been gracious to us today. We have _all_ missed you dearly." Aro pouted as he stood in front of the female. She slowly slid her gaze from the sky to Aro's crimson ones.

"Oh really." Was her only reply. It sounded so sardonic that she felt Esme tense beside her.

The ruler smirked "Of course we have. Especially _that_ _one particular_ vampire..." He trailed off innocently but Valeria growled softly, causing Renata to shift uncomfortably and the two other bodyguards to glance at each other. "Just a fact, _dear Valeria. _We would be joyous if you would consider joining our ranks once more." Then he floated away to talk to others.

After that, Aro wanted some time to confer with his brothers once more, and during this time, Renesmee was getting ready to leave. The family said their sad farewells silently while Valeria kept her gaze on Caius' silver head. She wanted nothing more than to torture him to what he did to her, then maybe... Her thoughts trailed off as Edward looked at her with a grimace. She snarled back slightly.

* * *

**(I'm skipping since this is gonna be too long)**

After it all ended, Valeria said her goodbyes immediately after, hugging Esme and the others except for the werewolves and Edward. She flickered away, just reaching the borders of Nebraska after a few hours when she was suddenly pressed up against a tree, looking in the familiar crimson eyes of a vampire.

* * *

**Yep. This chapter, if you haven't noticed yet, is based off of the book...**

***Hides behind Carlisle* Don't look at meh like dat I: I had no ideas... But anyways...**

**Recap;**

**The showdown of the Volturi and the Cullen's start. Valeria sees familiar faces and does nothing. Over the course of events, Valeria drops in a few snickers and snide remarks. She and Edward are still not on good terms, and Caius seems to feel regret for neglecting his true mate. He kills Irina, causing the Denali sisters to react violently. Aro comes over and meets a few of the witnesses to get evidence. When he stands in front of Valeria, it was not to question, he started a conversation, hinting that a _special someone_ was missing her. Everything ended peacefully and Valeria prepares to go back to Greece, her homeland. But along the way, she runs into a vampire. Who was it? Could she give Caius another chance?**

**You'll see in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Loved seeing the new Favorites and Alerts! I'm all squealy when I see them and I brag about you all to Arixu :D *coughcoughbecauseigetmorefollowersandfavoritesinl essthanaweekmoreeasilythanhercoughcough***

**S****tarting from now on, I won't be able to accept Guest Reviews cause all the guest reviews I get are insulting the story _AND_ me. Sowwy :/**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Saga. I only own my own character**

**RATING: Teen**

* * *

**IV**

"What the hell do you want Felix?" Valeria spat, her mouth quickly pooling with venom as she glared at the hulking vampire pinning her to the tree. They both knew that if it came down to a fight, the nomad wouldn't lose, both with her age and knowledge as well as her gift.

"Language, my dear." A soft airy voice rasped. Over Felix's shoulder, she saw the whole entire guard there. It was Marcus who reprimanded her with a bored expression. Valeria scoffed indignantly and kicked Felix off of her, sending the vampire crashing through a few trees before stopping at a boulder which split in half.

"So, what do you want?"

Aro smirked and flickered forward. "Consider joining the guard."

"Hell no." She replied instantly with a meaningful glare at her supposedly 'mate.' "No offense to any of you, but I'd rather die than be one of the Volturi again." She waved her hand in the air for effect. Aro pouted and hunched slightly but he still had that determined look in his eyes.

"Aw, come now dear. You do not want us to use force... do you?" His brows rose in question.

Valeria snarled menacingly "I can take you all down in one second if I wanted to." Aro raised a brow and glanced at Renata who looked absolutely nervous. She wasn't built for fighting, she was raised as a _physical_ shield.

"I am willing-" Before he could even continue, Valeria switched her gaze to a random vampire, which happened to be Chelsea, and tilted her head slightly, causing the small vampire to shriek in absolute pain as she clutched at her chest. Valeria smirked in satisfaction before turning back to Aro.

"Still confident?" She hummed as she leaned against the tree with her arms crossed. The air never stilled for even a mere second as Chelsea's pain-filled cries filled the air. Afton was next to his mate's crumpled form on the ground. Several members of the guard snarled at the nomad but she paid no heed to it. "I can decapitate her and all your 'precious' ones in mere moments without any effort." Aro shot a look at Caius as if saying 'do something!'

Caius growled impatiently and leaped at his unprepared mate, pinning her to the tree. "Enough, Ria." He murmured in her ear, using the nickname he gave her. Valeria's face was morphed into an expression of hesitation and rage. At least her power over Chelsea stopped, giving the bond-making vampire time to catch her breaths and heal her insides. Caius released her and she glared at him, wanting to use her gift but she just couldn't harm him.

Valeria couldn't even bring herself to hate him. If she did, it would literally kill her on the inside so she merely growled softly. Aro laughed maniacally "Ah! What a happy reunion." A snarl came from somewhere in the crowd but Aro ignored it "Now, you two can get to cuddling back in Volterra. Valeria?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Hell no! Aro!" A female screeched. Valeria's eyes immediately turned pitch black when Athenodora shoved herself through the line. "She _left_ the coven! She_ left_ _Caius_! This bitch doesn't deserve to be in our ranks!" The queen hissed angrily.

"Language..." Marcus rasped softly once more in the background.

"Well this _bitch _left because _she_ was trying to not ruin_ your goddamn happy life _with_ her mate!_" Valeria spat back, her hands hooked into claws. Athenodora snarled back, apparently not grateful at all. The air was silent and tense, except for the snarls of Athena. Truly, it was an unladylike act for a queen to crouch and hiss.

Marcus gave up on the profanities and sighed tiredly, standing there idly once more, probably thinking of his deceased mate, Didyme. Valeria glared and prepared to leap away when Caius, much to the surprise to the Greek nomad, snarled and crouched as well. Athenodora straightened with a hurt expression "Husband, what is the matter? Don't you share the same feelings?"

Wow. That hurt Valeria deeply. He thought she was a bitch and left at her own will? Valeria growled vehemently, cutting off whatever Caius was saying "You what?" He looked at her with a cold face, but his eyes flickered with regret. "Don't tell me. Everyone thought I left at my own will? Fuck no!" She hissed, her hands balling into fists.

"Child," Marcus started, his face held sadness yet his airy voice was quiet. "No one thought that you left at your own will." Valeria snorted and crossed her arms, mumbling something in Ancient Greek. Marcus warily cleared his throat and continued, "Stay for a year and see how it turns out."

The nomad scanned the coven with calculating eyes before quickly shifting over the three king's. Finally, her burgundy eyes landed on Athenodora's flaming crimson ones. She smirked "Maybe I will. But I warn you," Her eyes then landed on her mate. "You're all in for a hell of a year."

* * *

**Ooh!**

**Valeria makes her choice! What'll happen next?**

**Recap;**

**Valeria was on her way back to Greece but is stopped by Felix and the Volturi. Aro gives her a choice; come back to the coven with no force, or with force. The nomad claimed that she could take them down all at once easily and to prove it, she harms Chelsea with her power. Caius makes a startling move, and Athenodora goes all rage. Marcus finally convinces Valeria to join for a year to see how it turns out but then, she tells them that they're in for a rowdy year.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love you all! 32 Followers and 20 Favorites!**

**Keep up with the reviews by the way ;D**

_Italics will be flashbacks in this chapter._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Saga and all of it's epic glory.**

**RATING: Teen. For cursing and suggestive scenes in the future**

******WARNING: There is, what I think is, a bit of **drama****** in here.**

* * *

**V**

Valeria grinned as she stood in her old room, the room in which she stayed in when she and Caius were lovers. That memory erased the grin and was replaced with a frown. She walked over to the windows and looked out, touching the drapes ever so carefully as if it would tear under her touch. She felt the bitter emotions stirring inside her once more.

_The Greek vampire stood by the window in a red sundress. She was confined to her room, having nothing anything in particular to do. On this day, it was her birthday and she remembered that Didyme and Sulplicia would accompany her to the gardens. Looking out, she saw her lover with Athenodora, Aro, and Sulplicia. The clouds covered the sun, making it a _perfect _day to go out, but Valeria was stuck in the room. She felt like a doll. A doll that had to bend to it's master's every single wish, slowly breaking with every passing day. Valeria watched as Athena and Caius had fun together while Aro and Sulplicia strolled through the gardens, carefree. Marcus and Didyme used to accompany them.. but after _the accident, _Marcus was never the same. Sighing, the vampiress slowly walked away from the window-_

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She stood by the window, immobile. The knock came again "For god's sake just come in, it's _your_ freaking castle anyways!" She snapped, sour from her flashback. She turned just as Jane walked into the room. The small vampire still looked fragile and petite, her doll-like face showing no emotion.

"The masters bade me to invite you for the meal." She informed the Greek Nomad, waiting patiently for her reaction. Valeria huffed and crossed her arms, turning back towards the window.

"I'll pass. Tell them that I have no interest in feeding at the moment." The air stirred rapidly and Jane was gone. Loving the peace and quiet, the vampire sunk down in a chair, closing her eyes and laying her head back. The peace didn't last long. Eventually, terrified screams split the air and Valeria sighed. She decided to change into something more nicer so she went to her wardrobe.

Nostalgia hit her like a wave as she looked upon her old clothes. Settling for a black leather jacket, a white tank top, blue jeans, and grey converse, she quickly changed into her selection. She ran a hand through her silver locks as she walked out of her room. Valeria didn't want to hear the screams of the humans so she flickered out to the outdoor gardens, the one which was taken care of by Marcus.

She bent down and touched the petal of a lilac flower. "I knew I would find you here." A soft voice murmured. Valeria closed her eyes and sighed, knowing who was standing behind her. "You would always come here when the others were feeding." The voice carried on, the vampire moved forward and bent down next to the nomad. "Valeria, look at me. I want to see if you have changed." The feminine voice whispered.

"Unfortunately, Sulplicia, I have." Valeria opened her eyes and looked towards the vampire next to her. Jet-black hair cascaded down her small back in ringlets, soft facial features, full lips, almond-shaped eyes, and a curvy figure, Sulplicia was the ideal model for a queen. She was kind and gentle, loving towards her mate, and she was smart. Sulplicia's eyebrows furrowed and eyed the other vampire, trying to see what was different. "It's not physically, it's mentally."

"Ah. Well, I thought you should know that after you left, Caius hasn't really been himself lately. Yes, you know he's cold, and pretty mean, but he evolved into a true barbaric monster." Sulplicia looked towards the lilac Valeria was caressing. "I never liked being in Athenodora's presence. She acts like a child, immature. She does all her best to try and catch Caius' attention, but she never got it."

"Why, pray tell, are you telling me this?" Valeria cut in before Sulplicia could utter another word.

The queen smiled genuinely "I have no clue. Truly, Ria, we've been together ever since we were little. Having our mates and letting some problems slip by us won't change my feelings. I don't feel that you would either."

Valeria laughed, which sounded much like bells "I admit, that is true." The two rose in unison, looking at each other with twinkling eyes before embracing. "It's been too long, Sully." The queen smacked her friend's back fondly before both of them let go.

"As I to you."

"Ah! My dear!" A voice said sweetly. The two turned to see Aro waltzing into the garden, immediately, Valeria's face hardened again. Aro approached his mate and bent down slightly to give her a kiss on the cheek. "How are you two ladies this afternoon?" He grinned, wrapping an arm around Sulplicia. In turn, the queen leaned into her husband.

"We were merely talking my love." Sulplicia smirked, looking up at her mate lovingly. Valeria nodded stiffly and shifted her gaze to a statue of a lion prowling. Sulplicia suddenly giggled and the nomad rolled her eyes, wishing that they'd make out later somewhere where she wouldn't be able to hear _or_ see them. "-ia... RIA!" Sulplicia practically screamed in Valeria's ear. She jumped and looked at the other vampire with wide eyes.

"That was unnecessary.." The fair-haired female mumbled, rubbing her ear.

Sulplicia scoffed "Unnecessary? I've been calling your name for three minutes!" Valeria's eyebrows rose and she shrugged helplessly in reply. "You are never going to change, are you?" The queen sighed, shaking her head like a mother would do when she was disappointed.

Meanwhile, Aro was watching on the sidelines, waiting for his brother to come forward. Caius had been lingering in the shadows of a tree, silently looking on at the small reunion. Valeria noticed Aro and then smelt a familiar musky scent. She turned around to meet with the eyes of her mate. He started walking forward and Sulplicia, noticing the situation, dragged her husband back into the building to have some _fun__._

Once Caius reached Valeria, they both merely stared at each other. "It's been a while." He murmured awkwardly. His heavy obsidian cloak was replaced with an alluring suit. Valeria merely nodded her head once in agreement. "I'm sorry." He blurted with hesitation. Of course, Caius was never known for being soft, and he _never _apologized. But with his mate staring coldly at him, and him feeling guilty made him subconsciously apologize.

She was about to open her mouth to reply when Athenodora appeared beside Caius. "_Love,_" She purred, blinking up at her _husband_ innocently. Valeria shot a glare at both of them before flickering off, not missing the hidden sorrow in his beautiful ruby eyes. She longed to be in his hold, to share his kisses once more. . . but all that was taken when Athenodora wormed her way into their relationship.

Scowling, she entered her room and plopped down on her bed, hugging a burgundy colored comforter to her. She curled up around it and sighed tiredly. She was starting to feel what Marcus was feeling.

Emptiness.

* * *

**Wow. Okay. I kinda enjoyed writing this chapter. (Text in bold font are sort of important.. so read them.)**

**Recap;**

**So Valeria has a flashback which takes place when Athenodora first arrived. Jane comes into her room and says that the 'masters' invite her to the meal. She declines and goes into the gardens instead. There, she has a small reunion with Sulplicia. At the end, Caius comes over to apologize, only to be interrupted with Athenodora's appearance. What will happen next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lol, lots of hate for Athenodora. Kill her? I want to, but that'll just end the story... so.. yeah!**

**Loved seeing the new reviews, favorites, and alerts! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Saga, I only own Valeria**

**RATING: Teen**

* * *

**VI**

"For the millionth time, _go away_." Valeria hissed as she looked up from her book towards the door. Several days had passed since the incident in the gardens and Valeria hadn't exited her room ever since. The knocking continued after a minute. Frustrated and annoyed, Valeria slammed her book down on the table beside her before flickering to the door. She opened the door and was about to tell the person off but she clamped her mouth shut when she saw it was a frightened human. "Why are you here?" The nomad asked as she leaned against the wall, her eyes flickering with hunger.

"M-Master C-C-C-C-Caius b-bid m-me t-to t-tell you t-that h-he w-w-wa-wanted to i-invite y-you to g-go f-f-f-f-f-f-f-feeding. " The human stuttered, afraid of the vampire in front of her. Indeed, as proof, she nearly crapped her pants when the immortal snarled loudly.

"That bastard." She hissed under breath as she glanced at the human before disappearing towards the main entrance of the castle. She halted when she saw Caius standing there with a gaze that once would have made her knees weak, but she showed no emotion and walked over. "Why?"

She knew that he knew what she was talking about. "You haven't fed in a while, your eyes are black." He pointed out in his deep sultry voice. His voice trailed off as they both heard another pair of feet coming.

"Caius!" A voice crooned. In a second, Athenodora was beside Valeria, wearing a crimson dress that showed _way _too much skin. Caius groaned in annoyance quietly but Valeria heard it. A small smirk formed on her lips but as soon as her mate saw it, it was swiftly removed. "You were going hunting? Let me go with you!"

"You fed just hours ago, Athenodora." Caius murmured coldly "You do not need to hunt."

"But-"

"Heed my words, Athena. You know what will take place if you disobey me." The king snarled vehemently with a deadly glint in his eyes. Athenodora trembled slightly and the air reeked with fear. Caius smirked evilly, noting the fear coming from his _wife._ "Go back to your chambers and stay there." He barked. The queen immediately turned tail and fled. During all of this, Valeria was casually leaning against the wall.

She stood up with a smirk "I love the way you handle things... _But._" She added as Caius raised a brow in question "We are not back together, do not get any ideas." Valeria hissed as she flickered out the front door. The white-haired ancient smiled and shook his head.

'_She hasn't changed at all.'_

* * *

Valeria smirked as she hovered over her first victim. Currently, the pair of ancients were hunting in Spain and she found that she loved the scenery. "Oh stop squirming." The vampiress growled as the human tried _so _desperately to try and get free.

"You still play with your food?"

"Of course I do." Valeria rolled her eyes, sparing a glance at the male next to her. "You know me." With that, she leaned down and sank her teeth into the jugular vein. After a few seconds, the human was drained. Valeria stood up and licked the corner of her lips. "Bitter." She pretended to be disgusted.

Caius rolled his eyes and smirked "You know you love that taste. Don't deny it."

Valeria smirked back, forgetting about her cold persona for the moment "Mm," She hummed "true, but still. I'm starting to like the taste of sweet. Not bitter."

"Oh really? What about sour ones?"

"Those are _seriously _disgusting. I mean, have you tried it? It's just.. bleh."

"Hm, they are pretty decent in my standards."

"Ew. You drink that kind?"

"Sometimes." He shrugged. Instantly, after realizing her mistake, Valeria scowled and looked away. Caius was happy that he had his mate back, even if it was for a moment. Valeria started to walk in another direction, Caius trailing closely behind as the pair started to go back to Volterra.

* * *

**A/N: Yes. It was rushed at the end. I'm sowwy. But at least Val is loosening up?**

**Recap;**

**Valeria is cooped up in her room for days, maybe even weeks. Caius invites her to hunt but before they can depart, they have a few complications with Athenodora. Eventually, Caius deals with his _wife _and the two go off hunting in Spain. Valeria loves the scenery and as they prepare to head home, they have a little bit of bonding time before Valeria realizes what she was doing and becomes cold again. **


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Saga, I only own Valeria**

**RATING: Teen**

**WARNING:** Drama**.****Yes. I am dramatic. But hey, I enjoy writing it XD**

* * *

**VII**

Eventually, Valeria felt the mating bond trying to pull her towards Caius. She growled in frustration one day when the need to be beside him became too intense. _Fuck it. _She hissed mentally as she slowly walked over to an armchair next to the blazing fire, using the wall as support. The small amount of sanity in her brain kept her here, but the other parts wanted to just rush over and kiss her mate. Sitting down on the chair, she forced herself to watch the flames licking away at the wood.

"Child, it is best to accept the truth now than not to and suffer." A voice rasped. Valeria didn't need to turn around to see who it was. She already knew it was Marcus. The old vampire came over and sat down slowly as if his bones were about to snap in half. "I feel your bonds..."

Valeria licked her lips and sighed with exasperation "Marcus. . . I want to, but I _can't._" Memories flew into her head and she shook her head to clear them, feeling her eyes start to water with venom tears that would never fall. "He left me because of _her_. You can't expect me to show up and start a new relationship with him because no matter how much I love him, he might break my heart. . . ah, right, yes, we don't have beating hearts. What I meant was my ability to love." She added humorlessly.

Through her rant, Marcus was looking at her with a sullen expression, remembering his deceased mate, Didyme. "But you never know. Maybe Caius never realized how important you were to him until you left."0.

"How do you know? Only Aro knows with his ability to read minds. But no, I cannot." The vampire stood up and started to pace slowly in front of the fire. "He is merely a shell of what he once was. Athenodora changed him."

"How so?" Marcus prodded gently, not wanting to distress his sister-in-law any further.

"He doesn't have that spark in his eyes anymore. Even when the two of us were joking yesterday afternoon." She tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat. "I never hear him paint anymore, not even entering his studio. _I miss him, _Marcus." She sobbed, turning around and dropping to her knees, crying into the older vampire's lap.

Marcus sighed softly and started stroking her hair, hushing her. "All will be well." He murmured, glancing over to the shadows where his brother stood silently. Caius had been there the whole time, his mate just didn't notice him. He wanted to just go over and comfort his own love, but he left that to Marcus. It was true; he never painted anymore because Athenodora said that she hated it. He turned and slunk out of the room silently.

* * *

The next day, Valeria laid on her bed watching the people on the streets of Volterra. She wished she could sleep away all the stress eating away at her, but she couldn't. She was immortal, a vampire who could never tire.

Someone knocked on her door. "Enter." Valeria sighed as she sat up. Felix and Demetri were there. "Oh, it's you two." She groaned as she laid down again.

"Hurtful." Felix feigned his feelings being wounded by putting a hand on his broad chest, over his dead heart. But soon after, he rolled his eyes and beckoned her to get up. "Come. The masters wish to see you in the Throne Room."

Valeria groaned once more before hefting her body up to stand. "This better be good." She muttered before following the two henchmen out. Along the way, thoughts raced past her mind. _What should I do after this? Go out into the city? No, I can't. I'd expose our kind. . . hrmm. I might train with some guards. Yeah. That sounds nice. _The fair-haired female didn't notice they were already at their destination. The only indicator was that Felix opened the door with a hardened face. Demetri was silent the whole way, but his expression was more neutral and carefree.

Sighing, the vampiress walked forward by herself, conscious of over 13 pairs of eyes on her, not including the kings. She looked up at Aro with an expressionless face, waiting for him to talk. A scent wafted towards her. . . a flowery one. _Oh god, did he have a session with Sully before coming? Ew. Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew!_

Aro grinned and stood up, clapping his hands together. "Ah, my dear Valeriya. I hope your stay so far have been pleasant." He said with his thin voice, using her real name. It was just pronounced differently, really. Aro just _loved _to use people's real names.

"Depends on what you are talking about and it's Valeria now." The vampiress answered stiffly, getting annoyed by the second with all the hostile gazes on her. She contemplated killing them. After all, Valeria was known for her murderous personality when she was pissed. _A perfect match for the sadistic ruler. _People had said.

Aro smirked and dismissed the conversation before continuing "Now, the reason why I summoned you." Valeria mentally rolled her eyes. "I need to read your memories to see if you've broken any of our laws."

The vampiress snorted and crossed her arms. "That's all?" Sulpicia emerged from the room behind the thrones with Athenodora trailing behind in _another _dress which had no sleeves. Valeria noticed that on the queen's shoulders were bite marks. _Bitch. _She thought with a scowl directed at Athena, the other female smiled in satisfaction at her reaction.

Aro jolted her out of her thoughts by grasping the nomad's hand, his eyes glazing over as he read her thoughts. It took merely 5 whole minutes, the two females never breaking their gazes upon each other. "Ah, my my my." Aro whispered in amusement, drawing Valeria's attention to the raven-haired ruler.

Caius growled impatiently, not liking the fact that his brother knew something that he didn't about his mate "What is it Aro?" Aro opened his mouth to speak but Valeria hissed mentally, efficiently cutting him off _Say a word and you'll have a taste of my gift. _He glanced over at the female with a small glare. "Well?" Caius snapped.

"It is nothing of importance, brother." Aro smiled innocently. Although, his thoughts were always far from innocent. Caius growled vehemently, gripping the armrests so tightly that the wood moaned softly, preparing to break. "Peace brother. I did not wish to anger you."

Valeria scoffed _Yeah right Aro. You were actually trying to. _She rolled her eyes for effect and Aro's lips curled up in a smile. Caius growled and Athenodora intervened by stepping forward and kissing her husband in front of every single vampire present. Everyone went rigid, glancing at the nomad to see what she would do. To their surprise, the former-queen flickered to Athenodora, took her by the neck, and slammed her to the wall just right next to Alec. He jumped in fright and scampered away, not wanting _his _head to be decapitated.

Athenodora and Valeria stared at each other with cold eyes, growling softly.

* * *

**A/N****; Well. That was intense. _Not. _Lol but I enjoyed writing this chapter as well :D**

**Recap;**

**Valeria has a _talk _with Marcus, revealing her true feelings. Unbeknownst to Valeria, Caius heard all of it and left silently. The next day, Valeria was summoned to the Throne Room by the three kings. Aro wanted to look through Valeria's mind and she lets him. Caius and Aro have a small spat and Athenodora does something that pisses Ria off. Then the two vampiresses provoke a fight with each other. What will the Volturi do next?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I got a few reviews on why Caius and Valeria weren't together so I hope this chapter clears everything up.**

**HOLY SHIT 60 followers and 43 favorites?! I love you all! :)**

**RATING****: Teen**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own the Twilight Saga, only Valeria.**

**WARNING****: More **drama **because the two are still working it out :D**

* * *

**VIII**

Athenodora growled, managing to spit out "_I knew it! _You have feelings for my husband!" Valeria snarled, but did nothing else. "Oh dear, the nomad has feelings for the king! How lovely." The queen sang sardonically. Not wanting to hear anymore, Valeria tightened her grip and flung Athena to the opposite side of the room, efficiently destroying the wall.

The kings looked at the two hostile women in bewilderment. "Valeria, dear, please don't destroy the room." Aro muttered, eyeing the rubble. Athenodora stood up, hissing like a cobra. She lunged at Valeria but she kicked the queen in the gut, sending her flying. "Oh my." Aro commented as his eyes followed Athena's ascent towards the roof before she went straight down onto the marble floor with a deafening _crack_.

Valeria huffed, crossing her arms under her chest. "Do you think I care about your _precious _room at this moment? You can fix it later." Sulpicia laughed at the dry humor coming from her friend. "Do something about your _wife, _dear mate." She added with a glare at Caius.

Caius stared at her with a scowl, but Valeria understood his expression, being with him for two thousand years had its benefits. He was pleading for forgiveness. She averted her eyes, not wanting to give in. Her mind was still in the past, the time where Caius left her. The _pain. _The _suffering. _The _heartbreak. _All of it hurt. She snarled at him, the vampires around the two were startled, not knowing what made the nomad so angry when Caius did absolutely _nothing._

Valeria turned away from him and walked out of the room with her head held high, refusing to even feel the slightest pity for her mate. She heard someone tailing her and she knew it was Caius. "_Amor meus._" He called, but when she didn't stop walking, he caught her wrist, stopping her. "Ria, listen to me." She took a deep breath but stayed silent. Caius took that as permission to start talking. "I love you. _Only you._ Can't you see?" Still no reply. "Yes, I fell for Athenodora's tricks once—"

"_Once?_" Valeria cried in disbelief, wrenching her hand out of his grasp and turning around to face him. He froze at the glare she gave him. "_Once_ you say. Caius, you've left me for her _dozens_ of times in the past! No matter how much you plead, I _cannot_ give you my love. Love is built by _trust_, not _betrayal_ and _forgiveness_." Her eyes pooled with venom tears as she reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand. "I_ do_ love you, Caius. With all my heart, but I can't give you my trust. Not until you _prove_ to me that you are _loyal._"

Valeria looked into his crimson eyes before walking away from him once more. Caius felt like his heart was punctured with needles. "Don't leave. . ." He murmured to no one in particular. The halls were deserted, no one was there to comfort him. Then he made up his mind there and then. He would do something about Athenodora.

* * *

Sulpicia walked out to the gardens, seeing her friend laying down in the shade of a tree. She walked over and sat down beside her. "Leave me be, Sully." Valeria's broken voice muttered. "I am a complete wreck right now. The last thing I need is for someone to give me a pity-talk."

The queen chuckled "Those words mean nothing to me. You should know by know that whenever you feel down, I stay beside you. You cannot drive me away." She looked down with twinkling eyes. "Now tell me what is the matter."

Valeria chuckled, _The motherly figure of the three queens. _Well, the mother figure when Valeria and Didyme were queens. Now, one queen was dead, and the other was stripped of her position by another. "I confessed to Caius against my will, then I rejected him." Valeria sighed as she pulled herself to a sitting position.

"Ah."

Silence then followed before Sulpicia continued speaking again "You and Caius seem to be in the same place when Aro and I first met." She smiled wistfully at the memory. "He never really did took me seriously in those years."

"Okay. You can stop there." Valeria interjected with a grimace. "I know the story. It's not pretty." Sulpicia laughed, pleased at her outcome of trying to lighten the mood. Silence took over the two women once more. This time, Valeria started a new conversation. "Tell me Sully," She started, and the queen uttered a sound as a gesture to continue. "What do you think the meaning of love is?"

This took the queen by surprise. She remained quiet for a few moments, pondering the other vampiress' words. Valeria waited silently, picking up a flower beside her and twirling it between her fingertips. "Love is just a word." The sudden softly-spoken words startled Valeria. She looked over to the brunette with a raised brow.

"Oh?"

Sulpicia smiled serenely. "Love is a very complex word, and something that is very difficult to understand. I dont think you can define it without saying the wrong words. There is love for family, then there is love for friends, love at first sight, and true love." Valeria's brow raised at the queen's wise words and waited for her to continue. "But, one thing that gets everyone about love when talking about that which is between two opposite genders, love that is required to make a relationship work. Love is understood as being all encompassing, as being able to last against all odds."

"Wise words, Sully. But I meant what does it mean to _you._" Valeria sighed, twirling the flower once more.

The queen smirked "Alright. I'll explain if you want it." The fair-haired female's face went into shock, but before she could take her words back anymore, the brunette started to speak again. "Love to me is an entity that holds everything in a successful long lasting relationship. That is; trust, friendship, and most of all, passion. Once the passion has died there needs to be something to fall back on to make a relationship work. A relationship doesn't necessarily have to last forever, Ria." She pointed out. "My mother told me that when you find true love, you won't think twice about cleaning their wasted undergarments without a grimace."

Valeria's mouth quirked up into a half-smirk. "Nice philosophy. Did your mother actually say that, or did you make that up?"

"It's exactly what my mother said, don't laugh." Sulpicia rolled her eyes before continuing her explanation again. "What she really meant was that if you really did love someone with all your heart and soul, you can deal with all the good, also the bad, parts of the relationship. Even if you find your partner irritating, you still remain devoted to them because that's a part of the person that you love."

Both of them stayed silent for a while longer before Valeria spoke up "Thank you, Sully. You've shown me what love truly is."

Sulpicia smiled softly, taking her friend's hand in her own "Anytime." Then, out of the blue, a disturbing sound split the silence. The two vampiresses stared at each other with wide eyes.

What they heard was a horrified scream.

* * *

**AN;****I enjoyed writing this. Again. Yeap. Too much drama. But I swear to god, that's what makes the plot juicy. Oh, btw, I'm also trying to make the chapters longer, so look forward to that as well :D**

**Recap;  
**

**Athenodora and Valeria have a small fight, then shortly after that, Caius and Valeria have an encounter. Caius tries to make things right for the two of them, but his words made Valeria furious, forcing her to make a confession, shocking both herself and her mate. She ends up walking away, _again. _Sulpicia tries to make the mood light as she gives advice to Valeria. It works, and just when they were going to start their jokes, a scream penetrates the air. Who's scream did it belong to? What was happening?**


	9. Chapter 9

******If this took a bit long, I'm sorry. I had a few projects that needed my attention plus I had a bit of a writers block so yup. Here you go :P**

**RATING****: Teen**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own the Twilight Saga unfortunately -sob- but I ****_do _****own the story line and Valeria :D**

* * *

**IX**

Sulpicia and Valeria rushed into the castle and burst into the Throne Room. The entire guard was there, murmuring amongst themselves in confusion. "Caius, _please_! I won't do anything that you dislike anymore." Athenodora's voice pleaded. The nomad sighed and pushed through the mass of cloaked figures and gaped at the scene before her.

"Dear lord. . ." She muttered. The three brothers were seated upon their thrones, like usual, but Athenodora was kneeling down on the marble floor. The only difference was that Marcus was _actually_paying attention. Meanwhile, the other two rulers were looking down at the queen as if she were a filthy human.

Athenodora raised her head at the sound of the nomad's voice. Her eyes held unconcealed hatred and without any warning, she lunged at the unprepared woman. "_Athenodora!_" Caius roared in fury, stopping his wife in her tracks. The sound reverberated throughout the castle for a few moments before silence followed. No one dared to move a single muscle. They feared Caius, and in turn, he lived up to his reputation as the most violent_and_ cruel of the three brothers.

Valeria shifted her gaze from an enraged Athenodora to Caius. Indeed, he looked absolutely terrifying in his predatory crouch with his beautiful lips curled back into a snarl. "What did you say merely a _minute_ ago?" The queen flinched, but did nothing. Caius hissed impatiently "You will separate yourself from me and live in the tower once more. You shall receive nothing. No soul to accompany you. _Am I clear?_"

"Yes, Caius—"

"It is _Master_Caius to you now." The snowy-haired ruler snapped. Athenodora didn't look up, nor did she stir. This annoyed Caius to the point he called a guard forward "_Santiago_! Take this piece of filth into the tower. Have Annabelle and Techno guard the door. _Do not let her out under any circumstances._" He ordered with a scowl.

The handsome guard came forward with a bow "Yes, Master." He flickered over to the former queen and grabbed her upper arm roughly, not bothering to be gentle. Before anyone could blink, —which wasn't necessary anyway—the two were gone.

Caius looked at the assembled guard with a cold glare and everyone stiffened with fear "What are you all standing around for? Get back to your duties!" He growled. With a _whoosh_, everyone was gone except for the main guard who stood around the room, Sulpicia, and Valeria. The two females had moved to sit on a bench, after knowing that Caius could take care of Athenodora perfectly well.

"Ah, my sweet wife." Aro crooned as Sulpicia rose from her seat and floated over to him gracefully. Caius was once again seated on his throne, looking none too happy. "How are you doing this fine day?" Aro beamed, taking Sully's hands in his own.

Sulpicia smiled at him lovingly "I am doing quite alright my love. But," She leaned down with a seductive look in her eyes, putting her port-red lips near his ear to whisper something meant for his ears alone. Valeria shuddered in disgust, knowing what her best friend was whispering into her husband's ear.

"Get. " She hissed, hugging herself and pressing against the wall as if it would protect her. "That's disgusting." Valeria shuddered again for effect.

The couple looked at her with wicked smiles before they set off again "Oh Aro dear, you were _amazing_last night." Valeria face-palmed. They would always do this back when she was Caius' fiancée. "I want to do it again _tonight._" She purred, leaning down and giving a kiss on his lips. The guard positioned around the room held straight faces, but the nomad knew that they were amused, judging by their vibrating forms.

"Can you—Oh dear lord." Valeria sighed as she turned her head away. She heard Sulpicia giggling behind her back. "Both of you are downright disgusting."

"I agree with you." Caius muttered quietly. Valeria smiled involuntarily and shook her head, still facing the wall.

"Do you think they'll ever be curable?"

"Maybe after the world ends." He suggested.

Valeria laughed at the joke before replying in her own made-up joke. "Or maybe one of them will find another vampire more suitable to their _tastes _and move onto that particular vampire." She could feel Sulpicia's eyes on her back and she ducked just as the brunette sailed over her head. "Nice try, Sully."

Sulpicia smirked as she turned around, "I've honed my skills. They're better now than they were a million years ago."

"Ah really? Show me in the courtyard~" Valeria sang as she backed away towards the door "Oh, and I _still_ have that one. . ." She trailed off with a teasing smile, letting go of her cold personality. Sulpicia glared at her, half in embarrassment and half in playfulness.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would, my dear friend."

"Bring it!"

* * *

So, that's what started the small squabble as the two vampiress' stood in the courtyard after they'd changed. Sulpicia was wearing black jeans, —much to Aro's displeasure—with a white tank top, the ends tucked in. Her long silky hair was tied up into a ponytail. On the other hand, Valeria was wearing the same type of clothing in different hues, and she had her hair tied up in a messy bun. "It's fine if you decapitate me, Sully. Just remember to stick my head on again." Valeria said merrily. "Oh, to elaborate, that means, _do not hold back._"

"Never in a million years." Sulpicia replied in the same tone before lunging at the fair-haired female. Valeria easily scooted out of the way while Sulpicia stood up again. "Really?" She hissed.

"Don't hold back— Holy lord of the heavens!" She hissed and Sully nearly decapitated her with a rounchouse kick. "It seems you _have _improved."

"She trained with me." Aro said proudly as he gazed upon his mate. Marcus was sitting on a bench, looking at a passing butterfly. As Valeria dodged and delivered blows, she was aware of Caius' gaze on her. "Valeria!" Aro hissed dangerously as Valeria tossed Sully into the air and quickly took her by the neck. Then she used the tiniest bit of force to slam the brunette down onto the concrete with a loud _boom_. The side of Sulpicia's perfect face formed a small crack.

The nomad sighed and stood up, holding her hand out for Sulpicia. She took it, but imagine Valeria's surprise when she used that advantage to throw _her_down onto the concrete, the strength was more than hers, therefore she felt pain in her back. "Ow." She groaned as she laid there, not risking the chance to move. She smirked down at me triumphantly. What added to the surprise was when Caius flickered over to Valeria, gently helping her up.

"Careful." He muttered, holding her waist and shoulders against him to keep her upright as the cracks healed slowly on her body. He watched with fascination, not realizing what he was doing. On the _other _hand, Valeria didn't either. She thought it felt _warm_, like it was where she _belonged_. Sully stared at her in a pleased manner before waltzing over to her mate. She dragged him into the building to take care of some _matters _again while Marcus merely got up and walked into the gardens.

After a minute, Valeria pushed away with a small smile "Thanks. . ." She muttered. At that moment, realization hit her on full-force. Caius just _divorced_ Athenodora. . . and here he was, talking with her and caring for her as if _nothing_ happened. . . did he do it for _her_? Or was it purely coincidence?

* * *

**A/N; 4:19AM... I am dying. 16 hrs left until I can sleep again. I'm pulling an all-nighter XD So this chapter is** crap **I just hope I didn't fail you all o.o  
**

**Recap;**

**Valeria and Sulpicia go into the throne room to see what the commotion was about. Caius had pushed Athenodora away by his _own _choice. Afterwards, Aro and Sulpicia tease Valeria by suggesting _themes _which the nomad didn't want to hear. Valeria and Sulpicia have a small duel and it ends up as Valeria having a type of _bonding _time with her mate. She realizes an important fact and she may have to make a choice that may or may not alter her life.**


	10. Chapter 10

**RATING****; Teen, for suggestive words and swearing**

**DISCLAIMER****; I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. . . but she doesn't like Twilight anymore. . . so idk who claims it. I only own the story plot and Valeria :D**

**Extra Info****; . . **

**I had a recital, an Orchestra Performance, and Two projects to finish this month and I couldn't update until now. So so so sorry!**

* * *

**X**

Valeria shook herself out of her thoughts and gently placed a hand on her mate's chest to push him away. Caius let go reluctantly, his face stone cold. But Valeria could see the pain in his eyes "Caius. . ." She very-_nearly _crooned. Good thing she stopped herself in time "You still need to prove your love to me. Separating Athenodora from yourself hardly does anything and—" She was interrupted with a surprise.

Caius' mouth covered hers in a passionate kiss.

The nomad was stunned, she broke out of her reverie only when he whimpered slightly into the kiss. She found herself falling under his charm, his scent overwhelming her senses forcing her to give in; she started to kiss him back. After a few more moments, the two broke apart, Caius purring in delight. "Will this do?"

"You sly vampire." Valeria growled softly, placing her forehead on his. The king chuckled and kissed her nose "You always have a way to make me forgive you. . ." She trailed off, looking into his eyes. Those crimson orbs always seemed to lull her in.

"True mates can't be separated for long." He muttered with a soft sigh, using his right index finger to gently caress her cheekbone. Their breaths mingled together, and soon enough, they lost track of time as they held each other. The moment was ruined when someone flickered into the courtyard.

Valeria heard the vampire way before she uttered a sound of joy. "Oh my god! You two are back together? Oh this is a happy day!" The fair-haired female turned her head to see Sulpicia jumping up and down in excitement. "What? Am I missing an important piece of information?" The brunette questioned as she saw Valeria's playful glare.

"No, you are not." Caius said in a clipped tone, displeased at the fact that they were interrupted in their little reunion.

"Well. For the celebration—"

"There will be none."

"But—"

"No buts Sulpicia."

"Fine." The queen pouted, floating away to probably tell Aro about the two. It was true. The two listened and they heard them start squealing before the sounds evolved into. . . disturbing ones. Valeria shuddered, leaning into Caius with a sigh.

"So, what now?" She asked.

* * *

The two vampires ended up in the library, cuddling and reading their own separate books at the same time. "Hmm, I don't like Romeo and Juliet it's too classical. Besides. I met the poor-excuse of a mortal when I. . ." She trailed off, clearing her throat. That action was highly unneeded, of course, but the tension was creeping back between them and she didn't want that. "Anyway. He's a hopeless romantic and he merely puts his imaginations into his work."

Caius chuckled weakly before placing a small kiss on the top of his mate's head. Currently, she was curled up against him while he was simply sitting normally. "I agree with you." The silence came back. Right until Valeria sat up.

"I think—"

**BAM**

The two ancients looked at each other with wide eyes. "What was that?" Caius murmured, his annoyance thinly veiled. He placed the book in his hands down before flickering away. Valeria followed suit. The sound happened to come from the tower Athenodora was supposed to be in.

When they reached the corridor leading to the tower, they saw Santiago headless. "What in the..." Valeria murmured before drifting forward and picking up Santiago's head. She pressed the head to the body, watching silently as it healed.

"Where is Athenodora?" Caius hissed murderously as he came back from inspecting the area. Valeria shrugged helplessly and watched as her mate punched the wall in frustration. "Why can't she just disappear?"

"Now now Caius," Aro reprimanded as he appeared beside his brother, drawn to the sound as well. "do not be mad. We have to calm down and think rationally."

"I am calm."

"No, you're not."

"I am."

"You are not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Valeria rolled her eyes, letting go of the guard's head as it was reattached. "_Ladies_, you're both beautiful, can you stop bickering now?" She said dryly, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. "Santiago is waking up and he might be able to tell us something."

The two kings glowered at each other before turning towards the handsome vampire slowly waking up. Imagine Aro, Caius', and Valeria's surprise at what Santiago said when he opened his eyes.

"_Claude._"

* * *

**A/N;**** Yes, it's short. I'm sorry. This is basically the SHORTEST chapter I will ever write for this story.**

**Recap;**

**Valeria and Caius rekindle old bonds and they have some time in the library alone. They talk about Shakespeare efore they heard a weird sound. Deciding to check it out, the two find Santiago decapitated and Athenodora missing. Who is Claude? Where is Athenodora? Why am I asking pointless questions? Who knows! Stick around to find out.**


End file.
